1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation display case for storing, displaying or preserving paper currency or valued memorabilia. In particular the present invention provides for a transparent, durable display case for sealing and preserving paper currency and memorabilia e.g. items that will be of monetary value when redeemed which can be displayed in trophy fashion in a casing that can stand on its base without the need for a stand.
2. The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,631 relates to an expandable display device and sports card holder which permits the user to remove cards from the casing whenever he or she chooses. It does not disclose sealing a unique paper currency or memorabilia in a case until the seal is broken for removal of the sealed contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,236 relates to a coin holder and exhibitor. It does not disclose a casing for housing paper currency.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a case for housing a paper currency or a memorabilia item therein for display, which can be scaled until the seal is broken and the memorabilia or paper currency item is removed.